Eyes Wide Shut
Category:FilmsCategory: (1999)/Media | directed by = Stanley Kubrick | written by = Stanley Kubrick; Frederic Raphael | produced by = Brian W. Cook; Jan Harlan; Stanley Kubrick | music by = Jocelyn Pook | cinematography = | edited by = Nigel Galt | distributed by = Stanley Kubrick Productions Warner Bros. Pictures | release date(s) = July 16th, 1999 | mpaa rating = | running time = 159 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $65,000,000 IMDB; Eyes Wide Shut (1999); Box office & business | gross revenue = $55,637,680 (US) Box Office Mojo; Eyes Wide Shut (1999) $160,637,680 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Eyes Wide Shut is an American feature film of the drama genre. It written and directed by Stanley Kubrick and co-written by Frederic Raphael. The story was inspired by the novella Traumnovelle by Arthur Schnitzler. The film was produced by Stanley Kubrick Productions and Warner Bros. Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 16th, 1999. Eyes Wide Shut was Stanley Kubrick's final film work as a director. The film stars Tom Cruise as New York City physician Doctor William Harford and Nicole Kidman as his wife (both in the film and in reality), Alice Harford. Plot Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Co-Stars Incomplete Notes * Eyes Wide Shut redirects to this page. * Production on Eyes Wide Shut began on November 4th, 1996. Principal photography concluded on January 31st, 1998. The crew went back for re-shoots between April and June of 1998. * Eyes Wide Shut ranked at number one at the box office over opening weekend, grossing $21,706,163. It was screened in 2,411 theaters, averaging $9,002 per showing. At its widest release, Eyes Wide Shut was shown in 2,483 theaters. * The R-rated version of Eyes Wide Shut was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on June 12th, 2001. Amazon.com; Eyes Wide Shut; DVD The two-disc Special Edition version of the movie (black cover) was released on January 22nd, 2008. Amazon.com; Eyes Wide Shut; Special Edition DVD Eyes Wide Shut was released on Blu-ray on this same date. * Eyes Wide Shut is Stanley Kubrick's thirteenth and final film as a director. It is his eleventh film as a screenwriter and/or co-writer. * This is the third of four films produced by Stanley Kubrick Productions. The company also produced 2001: A Space Odyssey in 1968, Full Metal Jacket in 1987 and will go on to produce A.I. Artificial Intelligence, which is directed by Steven Spielberg and released in 2001. * Composer Jocelyn Pook was nominated at the 2000 Golden Globe Awards for the category of Best Original Score for a Motion Picture. * Eyes Wide Shut was nominated for three Blockbuster Entertainment Awards in 2000, winning one. Sydney Pollack was nominated for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama. Tom Cruise was nominated for Best Actor in a Drama and Nicole Kidman won for Best Actress. * This is Frederic Raphael first feature film as a screenwriter. * This is the third movie that Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman star in together. It is also their final film work together. * Director/screenwriter Stanley Kubrick makes a cameo appearance in the film as a bearded man at the cafe. He is uncredited in the film in this capacity. This is the second time that Kubrick has placed himself into one of his films. The first was in 1987 when he provided the voice of Murphy in Full Metal Jacket. * Producer Brian W. Cook makes a cameo appearance in the film as a tall butler. * This is the fourth Stanley Kubrick film that Jan Harlan worked on as executive producer. * Actor Rade Serbedzija is credited as Rade Sherbedgia in this film. Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) * Full Metal Jacket (1987) External Links * * * Eyes Wide Shut at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Female frontal nudity; Female topless nudity; Female rear nudity; Profanity ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1999/Films Category:July, 1999/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:E/Films Category:Stanley Kubrick/Director Category:Stanley Kubrick/Writer Category:Frederic Raphael/Writer Category:Brian W. Cook/Producer Category:Jan Harlan/Executive producer Category:Stanley Kubrick/Producer Category:Jocelyn Pook/Composer Category:Nigel Galt/Editor